


Only Me

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-13
Updated: 2008-05-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night Jack left the Satellite City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Me

It was a cold night.  
The moon was full and heavy.  
The D-wheel was a masterpiece.  
And you were open to my advances.

I was never like your other friends, always yapping and chattering like a brainless monkey. One couldn’t expect words from Yusei Fudo, only actions. In equal parts, a person had to respond in kind if they wanted to get anywhere with you. So I held my tongue and enticed you.

You looked at me, questioning.  
Puzzling what I was thinking.  
Every time was a victory. Your thoughts were of me and only me. Not that annoying Rally or the buffoon trio.  
Me.

But always your eyes turned away, always someone else would grab your attention and I left your thoughts.  
However, that night I had all of your awareness. I held you as mine as I explored your body.  
I memorized your scent.  
I tasted your musk.  
When you spoke your lips said only my name.

It wasn’t enough.

In the morning your thoughts would stray. I wanted you, all of you.  
Every thought and every word.  
Every breath and sigh.  
All your feelings and your essence.  
I had to have it all.

So I took your dreams, the Stardust Dragon, and left Satellite.  
I’d fill you as you rebuild, as you planned and wondered and thought and wished.

Come after me, Yusei.  
Chase me with all you have.  
Think only of me.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
